romatfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Chile
Chile ist ein Staat im Südosten Lateinamerikas. Es ist geprägt von einer reichen Kultur und ethnischer Vielfalt. Ab 1973 war das Volk aber in den Ketten einer brutalen faschistischen Diktatur unter Augusto Pinochet, deren Folgen niemals auszulöschen sein werden. Geschichte Chiles Geschichte bis Der faschistische Putsch thumb|Die Grabnische Víctor Jaras auf dem Cementerio General in Santiago de Chile Mitwirken der USA Die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika haben schon in den Jahren vor der Wahl Allendes dessen demokratische Stärke untergraben, indem sie mittels Propaganda und Manipulation den Christdemokraten Eduardo Frei zum Präsidenten protegiert. Bei der Wahl 1970 konnte Frei allerdings laut chilenischer Verfassung nicht mehr antreten, was die USA vor die Frage stellte, welchen Kandidaten sie protegieren sollten. Nachdem Allende Präsident wurde, begannen die USA bald, militärische Strategien zur »Entfernung« Allendes auszuarbeiten. Siehe hierzu: Kissinger-Zitat. Kissingers Unterredung mit Helms vom 6. Oktober 1970 fühte zu folgendem Telegramm an das CIA-Büro in Santiago de Chile: Nach Unterredung mit Kissinger telegrafierte Karamessines an Hecksher in Santiago de Chile: Den USA war scheinbar nicht bewusst, dass in Chile eine bedeutende demokratische Tradition herrschte und die meisten Generäle nicht bereit waren, einen demokratisch gewählten Präsidenten mal einfach so mittels Militärputsch zu entfernen. Helms berief den Bürochef in Brasilien, David Atlee Phillips zum Leiter der Spezialeinheit für Chile. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt liefen die Planungen der USA auf zwei Strategien hinaus: #Politische Kampfmaßnahmen, ökonomischer Druck, Propaganda. Es sollten genügend Stimmen gekauft werden, um Allende absetzen zu können. Sollte die »Soft-Variante« noch nicht ausreichen, plante man, das Volk Chiles in bittere Armut zu stürzen und so Volksaufstände gegen die Regierung zu provozieren. Auch der von den USA protegierte Eduardo Frei, der aufgrund von US-Unterstützung schon zwei Präsidentschaften lang regierte, sollte zu einem Verfassungsbruch bewegt werden, indem er die Wahl Allendes nicht anerkenne und sich selbst als Präsident einsetzte. #Sollte ein Machtwechsel nicht durch einfache Manipulation herbeizuführen sein, müsse ein Putsch durchgeführt werden. Interessant indessen, wie die USA verbissen nach schmutzigen Mitteln suchte, die Demokratie zu untergraben, um eine »freie, demokratische Welt« zu etablieren. Der Chef der Spezialeinheit für Chile, David Atlee Phillips hielt die erste Maßnahmenordnung für aussichtslos: Zur zweiten Strategie äußerte sich Atlee Phillips mit den besorgten Worten: General René Schneider der versprach, das Militär werde sich definitiv aus der Politik heraushalten, wurde bereits lange vor dem Golpe ermordet. Mitwirken der Kirche Die Katholische Kirche war sowohl ein Teil der antisozialistischen und putschistischen Lobby in ganz Lateinamerika und konkret auch in Chile, als auch ein wesentlicher Stützpfahl des Terrorregimes Pinochets. Namentlich der katholische Geheimbund Opus Dei, dessen Vertreter auch heute noch führende Positionen im Vatikan innehaben, zeichnet am brutalen Putsch mitverantwortlich. In den Räumen des Opus-Dei-nahen und vom amerikanischen Geheimdienst CIA finanzierten ›Instituts für Allgemeine Studien‹ wurde der Sturz Allendes geplant.http://www.das-weisse-pferd.com/99_06/opusdei.html Künstlerische Aufarbeitung des Schicksals Chiles Zahlreiche Vertreter der Gerechtigkeit und der Liebe haben ihre Kunst gebraucht, um ein Zeugnis des Widerstandes gegen die Unmenschlichkeit zu geben. Auch im schweigenden Europa sind viele Künstler aufgestanden. Nomadi I Nomadi sind eine italienische Rockgruppe, die 1963 entstanden ist. Sie verarbeitete die Geschehnisse in Chile durch ihr Lied Salvador. Salvador era un uomo, vissuto da uomo morto da uomo, con un fucile in mano. Nelle caserme i generali, brindavano alla vittoria con bicchieri colmi di sangue, di un popolo in catene. Da un cielo grigio di piombo piovevano lacrime di rame, il Cile piangeva disperato la sua libertà perduta. Mille madri desolate, piangevano figli scomparsi l'amore aveva occhi sbarrati di una ragazza bruna. Anche le colombe erano diventate falchi, gli alberi d'ulivo trasformati in croci. Da un cielo grigio di piombo piovevano lacrime di rame, il Cile piangeva disperato la sua libertà perduta. Ma un popolo non può morire, non si uccidono idee sopra una tomba senza nome, nasceva la coscienza. Mentre l'alba dalle Ande rischiara i cieli, cerca il suo nuovo nido una colomba bianca. Da un cielo grigio di piombo piovevano lacrime di rame, il Cile piangeva disperato la sua libertà perduta.http://www.songtextemania.com/nomadi_songtexte_1101/salvador_songtext_40636.html Los Fabulosos Cadillacs Die argentinische Rockgruppe Los Fabulosos Cadillacs widmete ihr Lied El Matador dem Symbol des chilenischen Sozialismus, der Hoffnung auf ein gerechtes und friedliches Chile, dem Sänger Víctor Jara, der brutal gefoltert und ermordet wurde. Me dicen el Matador, nací en barracas, si hablamos de matar, mis palabras matan, no hace mucho tiempo que cayó el Leon Santillán y ahora sé que en cualquier momento, me las van a dar. Me dicen el Matador me están buscando, en una fría pensión los estoy esperando, agazapado en lo más oscuro de mi habitación, fusil en mano, espero mi final. La cana te busca, Matador La cana te prende, Matador Matador, Matador, dónde estás, Matador Matador, Matador, no te vayas, Matador Matador, Matador, Matador. Viento de libertad sangre combativa, en los bolsillos del pueblo la vieja herida, de pronto el día se me hace de noche. Murmullos, corridas, aquel golpe en la puerta, llegó la fuerza policial. mirá hermano en que terminaste, por pelear por un mundo mejor, Que suenan, son balas, me alcanzan, me atrapan, resiste, Víctor Jara, no calla. Matador, Matador. Matador te están buscando, Matador, Matador, Matador te están matando, Matador, valiente Matador Me dicen el Matador de los 100 barrios porteños, no tengo por que tener miedo, mis palabras son balas, balas de paz, balas de justicia. Soy la voz de los que hicieros callar sin razón por el solo hecho de pensar distinto, ay Dios Santa María de los Buenos Aires, si todo estuviera mejor, Matador, Matador. Si todo estuviera mejor, Matador, Matador, a donde vas Matador, Matador, Matador. Fridericus V. Vor vierzig Jahren erstarkte In Südamerika ein Traum zu Leben Durch ein Recht der Völker Das heute jeder preist und anerkennt Und nicht durch Gewehr Noch durch Feuer Die Ketten wollten sie sprengen Hass durch Toleranz ersetzen Zerschlagen das System von Raub und Beute Als Menschen unter Menschen leben Jedem sein Stück Gerechtigkeit Jedem sein Leben Doch bald verstummten die Lieder Die nach Gerechtigkeit und Frieden riefen Im tödlichen Lärm der Maschinengewehre In den Schreien der Gefolterten In den Klagen zerrissener Familien In den Lügen der Meinungen Gekrönt als Friedensstifter Einer der Mörder Im Jahr seiner Tat Im alten Europa Wir sind noch heute blind Welches Tribunal richtet über ihn? Noch heute werden Tränen geweint Noch heute werden Tote gefunden Noch heute wird geträumt Noch heute werden Lieder gesungen Claudio Iturra Das Venceremos, dessen Text der Feder Claudio Iturras entstammt, wurde in der gerechtigkeitsliebenden, sozialistischen und antiimperialistischen Welt häufig als Fanal gegen die amerikanische Willkür, faschistische Diktatur und das Schweigen der konservativen Kapital-Welt gesungen. Der Text lautet wie folgt: Desde el hondo crisol de la patria se levanta el clamor popular, ya se anuncia la nueva al borada todo Chile comience a cantar. Recordando al soldado valiente cuyo ejemplo lo hiciera inmortal enfrentemos primero la muerte, traicionar a la patria, jamás! :Venceremos, venceremos, :mil cadenas habrá que romper. :Venceremos, venceremos, :la miseria sabremos vencer. Campensinos, soldados y obreros, la mujer de la patria también Estudiantes, empleados, mineros, cumpliremos con nuestro deber. Sembraremos las tierras de gloria, socialista será el porvenir, todos juntos seremos la historia; a cumplir, a cumplir, a cumplir! :Venceremos, venceremos, :mil cadenas habrá que romper. :Venceremos, venceremos, :la miseria sabremos vencer.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venceremos zu Zwietracht 3174 Weblinks *Über die Verstrickungen der katholischen Kirche mit dem faschistischen Regime *Synthetisches Video über den Putsch *»Salvador« von I Nomadi Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Staat Kategorie:Politik